MINE!
by BLAYNK
Summary: Tezuka Kunimitsu.Property of Echizen Ryoma.Touch and I will cut off all your limbs. PillerPair. Fem!RyomaXTezuka. the Regulars go shopping and Tezuka meets an old elementry school classmate...One Shot. Complete, obviously.


The whole team was out shopping for once-and not for tennis supplies either, which was a pretty big shocker-and they had just sat down for lunch, when a girl was walking past and stopped to stare at Tezuka, who ignored her for the most part.

"Kunimitsu-kun?" the girl cocked her head to the side. "That is you!" She smiled at him as he looked up at her and nodded.

"Katsumai-san." He stood to politely shake her hand, but he didn't expect her to hug him-more like throw herself at him.

"It's been so long! I can't believe it's been three years already!" She turned to the rest of the team and frowned. "Oh, I;m sorry, I'm not bothering anyone am I?"

A tiny emerald haired girl clentched her teeth and seethed quietly. Yes, she was. Tezuka Kunimitsu was _hers_ and no one touched him without her permission.

"No, not at all." Oishi-sempai said. "I'm Oishi (whatever his first name is. too lazy to look it up.), Tezuka's class mate."

"I'm Katsumai Itashi. Nice to meet you all." She bowed. They all exchanged introductions, and when they got to Ryoma's the girl once again cocked her head. "I never knew you had a little brother." She looked at Tezuka, who didn;t say anything as said 'boy' got up.

"One, I'm not a boy, I'm 100% female. Second of all, I'm his girlfriend, not his sibling." Sure, she wore boys clothing, only because it was easier to play tennis in and it was a lot more comfortable than girls clothing that always seemed to emphisize the fact she hadn't started developing yet. Really, she didn't need to get so angry, she knew this, but she had been irritated all day and, the girl had _touched her Mitsu_ _**WITHOUT PERMISSION**_!

"Oh. I'm so sorry. You're wearing male clothing, and you don't really have anything..." The poor unsuspecting girl had Momoshiro's fries and drink flung at her as Ryoma stomped away leaving the rest of the team to clean up the damage she caused.

"I think it's _that_ time of month again." Kikumaru-sempai said quietly, but somehow it made it to the tiny girls ears, making her stop in her tracks and turn around. The girl growled, said nothing and started back on her trail to that store she seen earlier. She had wanted to go in, but she knew the others would have teased her about it.

"We're so sorry for her." Oishi-sempai apologized. "She's been really agitated lately."

"Iie...data." Inui scrached something down in his ever present note book before closing it again.

"It's fine. It's my fault anyways. She seems to be really sensitive." The light haired girl frowned at her shirt. "Anyways, it was nice seeing you again Kunimitsu-kun. I better be going." and the girl scampered off, silently seething inside that her long time crush was going out with some runt that had hardly hit puburty yet. An ugly little girl that looked like she belonged in some elementry school.

"Where do you think Ochibi-chan went?" Kikumaru-sempai asked curiously.

"To get Ponta maybe?" Momoshiro asked, raising his eyebrows.

"We should go look for her." Oishi said worriedly. The tiny emerald haired freshman was already in a terrible mood, and it was a certain time of month at the moment. Which was never ever a good combination.

"She'll come back." Tezuka had already sat back down, resuming his eating and pointed to the unfinished food that his tiny girlfriend had left.

"Okay." the others sat down as Momoshiro whined about having to get new food and made his way to the burger place.

-Time Skip Bar3-

She was still stomping as she made it back to the table and sat down almost a full half an hour later with a bunch of bags in her hands from a pet store they had passed before. An employee that looked slightly frightened followed behind with a cart of boxes and more bags, leaving it all with them the poor boy quickly walked away from them, almost running.

"What did you buy?" Kikumaru asked curiously.

"Fshuu." Kaidoh eyed the boxes warily, he just knew he'd end up carrying some of those.

"None of your business." Ryoma snapped as she sat down and began stuffing her face with her fries. Really it was none of their business, besides she doubted that they really wanted to know anyways.

-Time Skip Bar3-

Kunimitsu and Ryoma were sitting up in her bedroom when the tiny female rummaged through the bag and pulled out a diamond studded collar with a tag on it. She handed it to her boyfriend silently.

He took the white collar wordlessly and read the tag.

_Tezuka Kunimitsu._

_Property of Echizen Ryoma._

_Buddist Temple #46_

_Sora Drive._

_345-345-3456_

_Touch and I will cut off all your limbs._

Kunimitsu knew his girlfriend was possessive, especially when it came to other girls. so he wasn't all that surprised. But as he looked up at his girlfriend, he knew that she wanted him to wear it, daily.

"Don't give me that look Mitsu. You're not getting out of it." And with that she turned on her TV and started playing some tennis on her WII. Completely ignoring him.


End file.
